rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina
Nina Sakura (佐倉 仁菜, Nina Sakura) is one of the main characters from the romantic-comedy manga, Ultra Maniac, by Wataru Yoshizumi. History Nina is very peppy and perky, and she loves sweets. She'll do absolutely anything to ensure that her friends are happy, even if it means suffering a little grief herself. In the manga, she first appeared crying because she lost a small, pink "box" when a girl named Ayu Tateishi found her. Ayu offered to help Nina look for her lost item, but Nina seemed reluctant to say what the item was and ran off. On her way home, Ayu found what seemed to be a mini-computer underneath the bench she knew Nina to be at earlier that day. After returning the item, Nina struggled to decide whether to let Ayu in on the 'big secret' she kept. Nina started to follow Ayu around and eventually decided she could trust Ayu. Nina revealed that she's actually from the Magic Kingdom and is a magic girl. Ayu, however, didn't believe her and thought she was crazy. Ayu herself had always shunned the ideas of magic and fairy tales, even admitting she had never read Harry Potter, so having someone tell her they are a witch truly isn't something she can easily accept. After several mishaps with her magic, Nina proves she is a magic girl, and a failure who came to Earth as her last chance to prove that she can get things right. These first mishaps and the fact that Nina has shared her secret with Ayu, Nina attaches herself to Ayu as a friend and does everything she can to help Ayu with getting the attention of the boy she loves. As their adventures continue, many friends from the magical kingdom come and visit Nina to the chagrin of Ayu. The anime adaptation has a very different plot starting after Ayu and Nina have first met. Instead of coming as a witch failure trying to prove herself to be more than she is said to be, Nina has come to Earth to find the five "Holy Stones." She tells Ayu that whoever collects all five will qualify to marry the prince of the Magic Kingdom. Nina's childhood friend Maya is also on Earth from the start, competing with Nina to find the stones. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Nina makes a surprise appearance in Rakenzarn Tales as one of eight protagonists. In Version 1 and 2, she appears at the end of Chapter 0 and one of the first to join the party alongside Kite, Dark Magician Girl, Sakura, Noel, and Kanon. At first, she seems to recognize Kyuu's mysterious book but doesn't seem to remember. Like her series, she is very cheerful and perky, easily accepting Kyuu as a friend. In Version 3 and 4, she is the fourth protagonist to be introduced, having failed to cast a proper wind spell and comically lands in front of Kyuu and the gang, upside-down while floating in midair. Skills Nina is a Healer and serves as the first one for the party. She is also a Wind element. While she lacks offensive spells and suffers from low HP and physical defenses, Nina has other spells that heal her friends, remove their status conditions and buff them. Her primary weapon is a healing rod that enhances her magic, but she can also use staffs and cat claws. She also possesses a respectable magic defense. Her Special Trait is Healer's Lore, granting her a higher resistance towards ailments. * Resist: Wind. * Weak: Fire, Bash. Moves Relationships Dark Magician Girl During their first assignment in Chapter 1, she and Dark Magician Girl have a heated argument over their different ideas to finish their mission (Dark Magician Girl argues that they should listen to their guts while Nina says that they should stick to the rules). However, they make amends with each other in the end of the chapter, realizing that they could've done better if they just worked together. Ever since, they've become very good friends. Kyuu Nina is on good terms with Kyuu, finding him to be interesting. She's the very first person to accept Kyuu as their fellow brigade member. She also provides Kyuu with various information on magic, myths, and Rakenzarn's habitat. Kite Both Kite and Nina are good friends as the latter strongly supports the former. Sakura While both share little interaction, they're on good terms. Noel They also share little interaction, but they're good friends. Kanon She is one of the few people who's kind to Kanon despite his personality. She claims that Kanon would look better if he just smiled just once. Kanata Nina shares a sibling-like friendship with Kanata, looking up to him. Gallery Nina 1.jpg|Nina as she appears in the manga with her pet cat, Rio. Nina 2.jpg Nina 3.jpg Nina char.png Nina's Version 4 Party Tier S A B C D Category:Party Member Category:Ultra Maniac Category:Main Party